The Son Of Phoebe Halliwell
by danny1993
Summary: AU. A re-uploaded, updated version of my old story. In 2002, Phoebe Halliwell was pregnant and her baby was taken by the Seer. What if it wasn't? What if the baby was half witch-half human. Luke Victor Halliwell is that child. This is the story of Luke Halliwell, his family, and their future. Starts mid-season five onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARMED**

**The Son Of Phoebe Halliwell**

**Chapter one: The Birth of the Future**

Although she vanquished Cole, aided by her sisters, Phoebe Halliwell still was left with a constant reminder of her evil ex-husband. Her son, Luke. Although Phoebe didn't need to worry that Luke was going to end up going down the road of evil. She vanquished Cole 4 months ago, and she was 8 and a half months pregnant. Meaning at the time of Luke's conception, Cole was human. Phoebe had conceived her son in January 2002 and she and her sisters Piper and Paige, vanquished Cole on May 2nd 2002. Although Cole and the Seer believed that Phoebe became pregnant after she married Cole, Phoebe was already two months pregnant. The baby being conceived before Cole was coroneted as the Source, thus meaning the child would receive Cole's human side.

So Phoebe was dealing with the grief of losing her husband. And when the Seer tried to steal the baby shortly after Cole's death, Luke used his powers to protect himself by vanquishing the Seer and the old guard.

It wasn't an easy pregnancy for Phoebe. It started from the Seer, and ended up with her being bedridden for two weeks with high blood pressure.

One night, less than two weeks before her due date, Phoebe and her sisters were enjoying the silence in the manor. Piper too was pregnant, six and a half months to be exact. But Phoebe's child would be the first born and therefore become the prophesised heir to the Halliwell destiny. Phoebe and her sisters sat in the living room of their old Victorian manor.

"Hey Pheebs?" Paige said, as Phoebe turned around looking at her younger half-sister.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked, Piper turned around and looked at her younger sisters, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well you know when the baby's born?" She started. Phoebe smiled and nodded. "What're you gonna call it?" Phoebe wasn't aware of the baby's gender yet, though she had an idea that she was going to have a boy, going with what the Seer said.

"Well Paige, I've actually been thinking a lot about this." She sat back on the couch so both her sisters could see her face. "If it's a boy, I'm gonna call him either Daniel or Luke."

"And if it's a girl?" Piper asked, curious because she too was thinking about names.

"If it's a girl, I'm gonna call her either, Prue or Penny."

"Penny?" Paige asked, confused at why her half-sister chose that name.

"After Grams. She would like that, ya know we've gotta keep the old lady on side, or else there'll be hell to pay" Phoebe laughed.

"Clever. What about you Piper?" Paige said turning to her oldest living sister.

"Prudence Melinda." She said without hesitation.

"And if it's a boy?" Paige asked

"It's a girl. Trust me." Piper reassured. Suddenly Phoebe felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as she doubled over in agony.

"PHOEBE!" Piper and Paige yelled in unison.

"Get Leo!" Phoebe panted in pain.

"LEO!" Piper yelled, over and over until her husband arrived in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"What happened?" The worried whitelighter asked. "Piper? Paige?" With no answer, Leo put his hand over Phoebe's head. His hand began to glow with the most amazing golden glow.

"Leo, I think it's the baby." Piper proclaimed. She looked at her little sister's eyes. She saw fear and pain in her sister's brown eyes.

"Leo, it is definitely the baby!" Phoebe breathed, slow, shallow breaths. "It's coming now!"

"Phoebe. It's too early for it to be born." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Just get me to a hospital. NOW!" Phoebe yelled, in the most agonising pain she had ever felt. And Phoebe Penelope Halliwell was stranger to agonising pain. She was hit with fire balls and energy balls on a daily basis.

"Okay, Leo orb her to the hospital. Paige and I will get her stuff and meet you there. Kay? Kay!" With that, Leo placed his left hand on his sister-in-law before they both disappeared in the same white lights that brought Leo here in moments earlier.

Phoebe and Leo sat in the waiting room of the maternity ward of the hospital, awaiting the arrival of Phoebe's two sisters.

"Leo!" Phoebe panted, doubled over still.

"Yeah Pheebs?" He asked, turning himself in his seat to look at Phoebe.

"Leo, my waters just broke." Phoebe stated. "Get my sisters, please Leo."

"Phoebe, I can't leave you here alone."

"Leo, just call them or something." Phoebe said, standing up and making her way to the reception area. Leo lifted his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialled Piper's number.

"Piper, get here now! I don't care how far away you are. Her waters have broken. Yeah well, park the car up and orb here. Phoebe needs you." With that Leo hung up the phone and turned around and Piper and Paige walked out of the supply closet.

"Where is she?" Paige asked, Leo pointed to the reception.

Moments later, Phoebe was in the delivery room, with her two sisters by her side, giving birth to the first child born of a charmed one. After the nurses cleaned up the child, he was handed over to Phoebe. Then the nurses left the room.

"My little guy!" Phoebe said with tear filled eyes.

"He's beautiful Pheebs" Piper said, smiling at her nephew.

"Yeah honey. Oh My God I'm an aunt." Paige laughed, getting a smile from both her sisters.

"You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise! Luke Victor Halliwell" Phoebe smiled at her son.

"Welcome to the family kid, good luck." Paige said,

"He'll need it" Piper chuckled.

**Author's Note:: This is a re-upload of my story The Son Of Phoebe Halliwell. It has been updated, re-written and the characters(the Charmed One's Kids) will be based on the kids they have in the series(Luke being the obvious exception). I have changed most of the characters look-a-likes(who I imagine playing the characters when I'm writing them.)**

**Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs) & Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause)**

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Wes Ramsey)

Christopher Perry Halliwell (Drew Fuller)

Melinda Prudence Halliwell (Phoebe Tonkin)

**Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano) & Cole Turner (Julian McMahon)**

Luke Victor Halliwell (Nathaniel Buzolic)

**Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano) & Coop Valentine (Victor Webster)**

Prudence Johanna Halliwell (Jessica Stroup)

Parker Grace Halliwell (Lucy Hale)

Pandora Laura Halliwell (Lulu Antariska)

**Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan) & Henry Mitchell (Ivan Sergei)**

Kat Patricia Mitchell (Nina Dobrev)

Tamora Penelope Mitchell (Nina Dobrev)

Henry Samuel Mitchell Jr. (Steven R. McQueen)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Titans

Four Months later, Piper gave birth to a son also. Due to his half whitelighter/half witch heritage, the child became the twice blessed child. Due to this, he was attacked by Parasite demons and saved by his aunt Paige, the Piper gave him the middle name of Matthew. Leo also displayed great courage by fighting the Parasite demons, thus Piper gave her son the first name of Wyatt. So within 4 months, there were 2 male children in the Halliwell Line. And Grams wasn't happy about that.

"Hear my words, hear my cry

Spirits from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide" Paige chanted, bringing a swirl of white lights that appear to form the sisters Grandmother, Penny.

"Well it's about time, Paige, What took you so long?" Grams said, with a large smile on her face. She stood half corporeal, half incorporeal. Her hair was blonde and flicking out at the sides. She was dressed in a beautiful, red dress with a golden bronze belt across the middle.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige yelled. "Hello to you too, Grams"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. I get to meet my Great Grandbabies" She said as she stepped out of the circle and became corporeal. She hugged Paige, who just smiled and leaned into the hug. "How are you, my dear?"

"Excited too."

"So?" Penny said, smiling a toothy grin.

"So?" Paige repeated.

"Where are the little ones?"

"Right behind you." She heard the voice of her middle living granddaughter say as Piper and Phoebe were coming down the stairs, holding the babies, with Leo closely behind them.

"Grams, meet the next generation of Halliwells" Piper said, smiling brightly, handing Wyatt to Penny.

"Ohh" Penny said, welling up with tears.

"Baby Wyatt" Piper said smiling.

"Wyatt? That's a silly name for a girl, isn't it?"

"He's a boy Grams." Paige laughed. "Look at the outfit!"

"What?" Penny said, shock written all over her face.

"You didn't know?" Paige asked.

"Well, no, I-I mean I just assumed it was a... What went wrong?" Penny said, stuttering, and handed Wyatt over to Leo.

"Wrong?" Piper said, eyes widening considerably.

"Phoebe, what's this little princess' name?" Penny asked, praying for some better news than a boy being born into the Warren line.

"Luke Victor Halliwell" Phoebe said stubbornly.

"TWO BOYS?" Penny bellowed. "Oh, this is all my fault. Maybe if I lived longer, been around longer, maybe things would've worked out the way they were supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" Piper said, eyes now narrowing.

"This, Wyatt, Luke."

"Who says?" Phoebe snapped.

"Tradition says. Destiny says. Piper, tell me that you didn't hope to have a little girl, expect to have a little girl, just like you foresaw. And Phoebe, didn't you think you would get that beautiful little girl you always dreamt of as a child yourself?"

"Well, of course, but so what?" Piper said angrily. She was on the verge of killing herself just so she could cast the spell to kill a ghost.

"So what is something went wrong, terribly wrong. These are not the babies you were meant to have."

"Listen lady!" Piper started. "You are crazy! This isn't about them or our legacy. This is about you."

"Piper, you don't understand." Penny said weakly.

"That you don't want to perform a blessing on my son? On Phoebe's son? You are damn right I do not understand."

"You see them as innocent little boys. But they won't be like that, not for long."

"So you can't even hold him because some day, some very far away day he will become a man?"

"Men cannot be trusted with magic. They can't handle it, they're weak and evil will eventually win out."

"That is silly! Look at Leo." Piper snapped, pointing at her husband.

"Well, Leo, I mean, he's an angel, you can't count Leo."

"And there is a reason that they don't last long in this family because they're always trying to take advantage of what we have. Phoebe, Look what Cole put you through. Look what your father did to your mother."

"You know what? Forget it. You couldn't even bless our sons with any kind of goodness because you are too consumed by your bitterness. Well you can just send your incorporeal ass back up there because I cannot even look at you right now!" Piper growled at her Grandmother. Piper, growing up, was always the placid sister. The quiet, middle sister who played peacemaker. Now that she was all grown up, she wasn't going to take things like this lying down, and would stand up for her family no matter what.

"Piper Grace Halliwell! Don't talk to your Grams that way!" A voice said from nowhere. The same lights that brought Penny appear and form Patty, the girls' mother.

"Mom" Piper said, half moaning.

"And Mother. These are your great grandchildren. Two beautiful baby boys. And you have to just deal with it." Patty said, before turning to her daughters. "Can I hold one of my grandchildren?"

"Sure Mommy." Phoebe said in her childish tone she does. She handed Luke to her mother, before moving over next to Paige.

"What's his name?" Patty asked, jiggling her grandson up and down.

"Luke. Luke Victor Halliwell" Phoebe said, with a smile on her face. A smile full of sorrow, yet happiness.

"After your father?" Phoebe nodded. "Where did you get Luke?" Patty asked. Penny watched the scene in front of her, and began to feel a little jealous. She realised then she had to do something that she hated doing…Apologising.

"I'm actually not sure; the name just came to me." Phoebe explained.

"Piper, Phoebe." Grams said. Her two older granddaughters scowled at her. "I am so sorry. I never realised how much my anger, my bitterness towards men affected my life, or yours. And I'm most sorry for what I did to my great grandsons, and you. And if ever I wanted a second chance, it would be with them, and you."

"Piper, can I hold my other grandson?" Patty asked, handing Luke back to Phoebe.

"Sure mom." Piper said, handing her son over.

" Now these two boys may not do what Gordon did, but it's still a risk that can't be avoided now."

"Who is Gordon?" Paige asked.

"My brother," Penny stated. "Growing up, he was a brilliant witch, had the most incredible control of his magic. Then his magic took control of him. He began using it for personal gain,"

"Grams is just bitter that he got more magic than she did!" Piper said, still angry at Penny.

"Grams got telekinesis, but Gordon got premonition and Piper's power to freeze." Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"He became consumed with power and it almost cost him his life. I don't want you girls to go through the same heartache my mother faced with Gordon all those years ago. Men cannot be trusted not to use magic for personal gain!"

"Grams, we understand what you're saying. We really do. There is as much chance of a daughter using her magic for personal gain. But these are our children and there is nothing in this world can change that. There's nothing in the world that will make us want to change that." Piper reasoned. Grams smiled at her oldest living granddaughter. "What?"

"I'm just thinking, how much you remind me of someone."

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Me." Grams said, smiling sweetly from Piper to Phoebe to Paige. She took Luke from Phoebe and held him, then looked at the girls again. "You know, I think he looks a little like your grandfather. Oh, trust me, that's a good thing. He was a good man." Piper could see a tear forming in the corner of Penny's eye, but didn't want to bring it up. "Now, I will do this wiccaning, on one condition"

"Anything" Piper and Phoebe said in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You don't make the same mistake your mother and I made with you. Don't bind their magic. You know how long it took you to learn the craft and these boys will not have time to slack."

"Of course not. These two are in it for the long haul." Phoebe laughed.

"And obviously Auntie Paige won't let them bind their powers." Paige said, smiling widely as she spoke.

"Okay, now we have much to do before I can perform this wiccaning. There are a lot of demons who would love the opportunity to feed on the power of the Warren Line" And with that, the Halliwell women went up to the attic to get ready to fight demons they hadn't even considered a threat before-including Grams' ex-lover.

* * *

Three weeks later, Ancient Greek beings known as the Titans were unleashed on the world and a mysterious man from the future arrived in the attic, saving Phoebe from Meta, the female Titan who was turning Whitelighters to stone in order to go up to the heavens to get revenge on the Elders. She had managed to turn Paige to stone and would have done the same to Phoebe if the young man hadn't saved her.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper asked sharply at the handsome 21 year old whitelighter. Phoebe could see a resemblance; she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"My name is Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future." The young man said, removing his sunglasses he wore to shield his eyes from Meta's power. His eyes were a blue/green colour that resembled those of both Phoebe's oldest sister Prue, and Phoebe's brother-in-law, Leo.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Piper asked, obviously seeing the same resemblance Phoebe saw.

"Not yet you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked. "And no cryptic futuristic crap you time travellers like to use."

"It means exactly what I said. You don't know me yet. You will, but not now."

"Why?" Piper asked, narrowing her brown eyes.

"Well, maybe because I'm not born yet." Chris replied. Phoebe couldn't help but thinking that maybe he was hiding something.

"Chris? Can you fix stone cold Paige over there?" Phoebe asked.

"Power of three spell should do it." He stated

"Um… If you didn't notice future boy, the power of three isn't exactly around while Paige is stone" Piper said, Chris chuckled at his future mother.

"Piper, Aunt Phoebe, put your hand on Paige and cast the power of three spell."

"Aunt Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Yup… I'm a Halliwell." Chris said, proudly smiling at his heritage.

"Well if you called me 'Aunt Phoebe' and Paige's surname is Matthews, which would make Piper your mother. Is she?" Phoebe deducted.

"Am I?" Piper asked confusedly, "AM I?" She repeated as she began to panic.

"Yeah Piper, you are. Now can we get back to saving my Aunt over there, because I would actually like to have my cousins in the future."

"Cousins? Paige has kids? Wait, do I have any more kids?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"Yes, Paige has kids, and Phoebe I can't say if you have more kids. And before you ask Piper, I can't say if you have more than Wyatt and me."

"Why not?" Piper asked, with her fingers crossed.

"Because I don't wanna change the future in a bad way". Chris answered his mother.

Phoebe turned to Piper, "Okay, back to Paige, We'll deal with Chris later." Piper nodded and they turned to the tall, brunette man standing in front of them, "Chris, what spell do we use to free her?"

"The spell you used to get your powers, with a few tweaks here and there."

"Like how?" Piper asked, getting frustrated.

"Hold your hand on her and I'll say the spell. Recreate the power of three, so to speak." Chris explained, confusing his mother and aunt.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, almost on his wave length, just not quite yet.

"Okay, I'm your son right Piper?" She just nodded, "then technically I have the blood of the charmed ones coursing through my veins. Plus if your touching Paige when you say the spell, then maybe both me and Paige will count as one and it'll work. My witch half will offset her witch half."

Phoebe looks at Piper, "Like Paige did with Cole's demonic half when she became a witch." Turning back to her nephew "I get what you mean. It's a little risqué, but it's worth a try." Phoebe said, and Chris smiled.

"Okay, I'm in. So Chris, do you know the spell to use? Did we give you the tweaked version in the future?"

"You gave me it, but no offence, but it kinda sucked." Chris said, and Phoebe sniggered.

"Chris, we need to hurry up so we can free Paige and stop the Titans." Piper explained, "I'm gonna go get Leo, maybe he can do something."

"Mom, NO!" Chris yelled, bringing Piper to a halt. "Not him… Anybody but him!"

"What? Why?" Piper snapped. She could see the conviction in Chris' eyes and knew not to push. It was the same look Prue had, and the look Paige had too. "Fine, we'll just use your spell. But first I gotta check on your brother and cousin."

"Piper, I'll look over the spell and tweak it so it doesn't 'suck', okay?" Phoebe stated, Piper not gonna fight with Phoebe over it, because she always was the best with spells.

"Be my guest" Piper said leaving the room. Phoebe guided Chris over to the table and sat down, pointing to the empty seat in front of her. He smiled and sat down.

"So Chris, who wrote this spell?" Phoebe enquired.

"Luke. You had one that was perfectly fine, then he changed it just before I left."

"So, he's definitely a Halliwell. Are you and he close?" Phoebe asked, looking quite serious.

"He and Wyatt were always the close ones. Luke and I aren't as close, but we're good friends. Like we hang out a lot, and we help each other with the vanquishing stuff not that he OR Wyatt need my help."

"Are they strong? But I bet they really need your help. You're probably like me. The one that has the weakest powers. Prue was a powerful telekinetic with the power of astral projection, and your mom can freeze time and blow things up. All I can do is see the future or the past, and float like 6 foot in the air. Then we've got Paige, she's half whitelighter and her powers seem to be all whitelighter powers but they're still more powerful than all of mine put together." Phoebe said, in a very sulky voice that made Chris laugh at. "That's why I love when I get turned evil, I get a major power boost." She joked, and Chris laughed more, before putting his head down to look at the spell.

"So this spell, is it almost done?" Chris asked as Piper re-entered the room.

"Yup, just finished." Phoebe said, pushing her chair back and standing up. "Let's do this." She said as she walked over to the Paige statue in the middle of the attic. "Piper, here's one for you, Chris, for you."

"This is good, Aunt Phoebe. Just like the one you gave me before I left."

"Let's free our sister." Piper said, before putting her hand onto Paige's hand and Phoebe did the same, before both giving Chris the other one.

"Here now the words of the witches,

The sister we lost in this night,

The power of three is invoked here,

The Halliwell magic is sought,

In this night and in this hour,

We draw upon Halliwell power,

Return you now to flesh and blood,

Free you now with the powers of three,

Let it be" The three Halliwell's chanted and Paige began to glow, before the rock around her cracked and shattered freeing her.

"Wow, mega head rush." Paige said, trying regain composure. "Who's he?" She asked pointing at Chris.

"He's your nephew." Piper said, Paige darted her head towards Piper. "My son." Paige's mouth fell open.

"Wyatt?" Paige asked, Chris just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Chris" Phoebe stated, and Paige nodded.

"Okay, now for the Titans." Piper said, heading to the book.

"Mom, you're not gonna be able to stop them. Even with the power of three. You're gonna need something a little more 'ancient' if you know what I mean."

"Not a clue." Piper said before flipping through the book.

"The only way the ancient Greeks could stop the Titans was by trapping them. But they made a mistake of declaring themselves as Gods." Chris explained, confusing his two aunts and his mother.

"You mean the Greek Gods were human?" Paige asked. Chris simply nodded. "Then how do we do it?"

"You become Gods." Chris stated.

"How?" Phoebe asked. Suddenly white orbs appeared in two places of the attic. One was beside Piper and one beside Paige. The orbs manifested into the forms of two people. One was a boy, who looked as if he is the age of 17 or 18. He had raven coloured hair and dark eyes. He was tall and muscular and was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and a pair of black boots. The other was a pretty girl, around the age of 15 with brown eyes and shoulder length brunette hair. She was slim and is wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a red leather jacket. Her shoes were a pair of slip-on dolly shoes. Chris instantly recognised the two teens and frowns.

"Junior, Pandora? What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked, his aunts and his mother turning to him with a confused scowl on their faces.

"Chris, do you really have to ask?" The girl, Pandora, asked, smiling.

"My mom?" Turning to Piper "You really gotta lighten up mom."

"What? What'd I do?" Piper asked.

"Aunt Piper you sent us back here to help Chris." The boy stated.

"Aunt Piper?" Phoebe asked. "So you're obviously our kids?"

"Yeah we are" Pandora stated, and Phoebe smiled.

"Okay, whose who?" Paige asked looking at the teens.

"I'm your son, Mom." Junior said, looking at Paige. Paige opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind and simply smiled.

"And you?" Piper asked. Pandora glanced over at Phoebe and smiled.

"I'm Phoebe's youngest." Pandora stated and the tears began to well in Phoebe's eyes. "Hi mom"

"Okay guys, Titans first, family reunions later." Chris stated and his cousins glared at him.

"Chris is right. We gotta beat the titans." Piper smiled at her son.

"Chris we gotta find a way to turn us into Gods." Phoebe said and Piper and Paige nod in agreement.

"There's a spell in the book of shadows to do it." Pandora stated. "It should be nearer to the back. Behind the spell to spell to switch powers and the power of three spell"

"Is this it?" Piper asked, pointing to the page in the book. Junior nodded and Piper began to read. "It's a power of three spell, you guys better come over and help with it." Phoebe and Paige moved over to the book and Pandora, Junior and Chris walk to the other side of the podium, looking at their respective mothers.

"Ancient Powers hidden deep,

Release you from your prison's keep,

Set you from your prison free,

We summon you with the power of three" The three sisters chant and a swirl of white energy bursts from a golden urn in the heavens and appears in the attic, surrounding the 6 Halliwell's standing at the podium of the book.

Piper clothes turned into a beautiful white gown with a golden belt across her stomach, and a single see-through sleeve on her right arm and a strap matching her belt over her left shoulder. Her hair was removed from the tight bun it was in, into its natural long hair that ends at the middle of her back. Phoebe was wearing a similar gown, instead of a sleeve though, a baby blue sash is present from her over her left shoulder, across her body and round to her back and there was no golden belt. Phoebe's hair turned blonde and it lengthened down her back. Paige's gown was almost the same as Phoebe's, without the sash. The front of it was rumpled down to her waist and a golden belt across her chest. Her hair was up in a golden clasp and her previously straight hair now curled and she was holding a trident. Pandora was wearing a short gown, with a golden belt across her waist. It was over both shoulders but drew down and opened slightly at her cleavage. Her hair was still down, but was partially drawn back and tied in a clasp, similar to Paige's and she's holding a large spear. Chris was dressed in a white suit. The jacket and the pants were white with a pale blue stripe. His hair which was spiked before was completely down, and parted at the sides. Junior, however, was dressed in a white, long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans. His hair was exactly the same as it was before, swept across his eyes.

"What the hell?" Chris bellowed. He knew his mother and his aunts were going to be gods, but he didn't expect his cousins, or himself to be Gods too.

"I guess it was because we were here when the spell got cast." Henry reasoned. Pandora nodded and looked down at her gown.

"Oh my god I love this dress"

"Pandora, you look beautiful." Paige said to her niece. Pandora smiled and Phoebe was holding her long blonde hair and circling round trying to look at it.

"Okay, we've gotta go get the Titans before they get the Elders." Piper said and Paige smirked.

"Let's tear them a new one." Paige barked.

"So I'm assuming Paige is the Goddess of War?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"Why fight when we can love." Phoebe asked smiling lustfully.

"And Phoebe's naturally the Goddess of Love." Chris stated, laughing at his own joke, and at the sheer audacity of the situation. In any other family, this would have been considered bizarre, but as a Halliwell, magical transformations had become somewhat of the norm.

"And Aunt Piper, you're the Goddess of nature." Pandora said and Piper smiled.

"You could be the Goddess of the Hunt. Look at that spear." Piper said laughing lightly as her niece realises she's holding the spear.

"I didn't even notice I was holding this." Pandora chuckled and turned to her mother. "Mom, I'm gonna go check on Wyatt and Luke."

"Okay. I'm gonna go to P3 and check on the eye candy." Phoebe said before fading away.

"Crap!" Chris proclaimed before turning away from his mother. "Okay, so in ancient Greek terms, Phoebe would be what Aphrodite?" Piper nodded. "So Paige would be Athena?" Pandora nodded this time. "You would be Gaia, right mom?" Piper shrugged. "Well Gaia was the Goddess of the Earth, so that means your Gaia."

"Who am I?" Junior asked. Chris just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Prue, your Artemis, the Goddess of Hunt."

"Chris, you're really level headed and a natural leader. So maybe you're Zeus?"

"Zeus? Why would I be-" Chris began, and is interrupted by the sound of an Elder screaming. "What's that?"

"I don't know. It sounds like someone's in trouble, maybe we should follow it." Junior said before turning into flames and disappearing.

"Maybe he's Hades?" Piper remarked and Chris gave her a quick glare.

"In this family, don't joke." Chris stated dryly. Piper smirked, and Chris saw it. "What?"

"You!" Piper said simply. Chris' eyebrows almost touched his hair and he gave his mother a questioning smile.

"What does that mean?"

"Your Prue." Chris turned to see if his cousin had appeared from the future too. "My older sister. You have her eyes, her smile, and her personality-"

"Her powers." Chris interrupts.

"I have an Army to gather." Paige barked before disappearing in a lightning storm.

"Mom, you need to control them."

"Why me? You're Zeus." Piper joked and Chris smiled. "Do that more often."

"What?" Chris asked confusedly.

"Smile. You're a good looking boy, especially when you smile. Don't frown all the time."

"Yeah right mom." Chris stated sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me Chris Perry Halliwell." Piper jokingly chastised. Chris smiled at her and looked away to see Pandora walking in.

"Where's Henry? And Aunt Paige?"

"No idea. Let's go, an Elder needs our help." Piper said before turning to a hurricane. Chris shrugged and turned into a thunder storm, as Pandora exploded into a thousand flies that fade away quickly, like when the Source was blown up, and hadn't regenerated yet.

At the other side of the world, in a field in England, Cronus and Demeter were attacking a young male elder. Cronus was throwing a stream of fire and Demeter was throwing lightning. Junior was there throwing fire at Cronus, trying to distract him.

"Chris, go get your dad!" Piper demanded. Chris shook his head and looks at Pandora.

"Fine I'll go!" Pandora said before disappearing the way she did prior. A few minutes later, Leo and Prue orbed in together.

"Piper, what's going on?" Leo asked looking around.

Chris flicked his wrist and sent Demeter flying across the field.

"Leo, this is your son. They're from the future. That's Phoebe's daughter and Paige's son. Your caught up now get the freaking Elder out of here!" Piper snapped before Leo gripped the young Elders arm, and orbing out.

Suddenly Paige and Phoebe appear, as if they were drawn to the scene. Cronus stood up and glared at the six Halliwells'.

"Who are you?" Cronus said in a loud booming voice. Paige smirked and tilted her head to the left.

"The Brady Bunch." Paige answered sarcastically. Demeter stood up and moved beside his partner. Paige and Pandora raised their respective weapons and Paige shot lightning and Prue shot flames out of them.

"They have the powers of the Gods." Demeter stated in shock. Cronus looked them up and down.

"Impossible!"

"Actually, it's not!" Pandora said, as Cronus and Demeter shot flames and lightning out of their hands. The three Halliwell sisters raised their hands and created a shield. The three Halliwell cousins threw their hands up, with Pandora raising her spear and they sent energy out at the Titans. Chris shot Thunder, Junior shot fire and Pandora shot arrow shaped lightning.

"I can't move Cronus!" Demeter stated.

"Either can I!" Cronus boomed.

"It's us." Paige stated as she and her sisters lower their arms. Paige shot a bolt of electricity at the Titans feet. Piper raised her arms and the ground started to shake. Chris and Henry helped Paige by throwing power at the Titans' feet. The ground burst open and The Titans didn't move.

"Pandora, now." Phoebe shouted. Prue threw her spear at the Titans. The spear split into two separate spears and hit the ancient beings directly in the chest, knocking them into the large gaping whole created by the Goddess'.

"Thank God!" Phoebe remarked.

"You're welcome!" Piper stated dryly. Phoebe and Pandora chuckled as Paige simply smirked.

* * *

Later back at the manor, Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked through the book searching for the reversal spell. They finally found it and began reciting.

"Ancient Powers we send you deep,

Return you to your prison's keep,

Return you now from whence you came

To your heavenly vault again!" With that each Halliwell glowed and the Godly garments disappeared, returning the Halliwells to their previous visages.

"Chris, we gotta go back now!" Junior said as he and Pandora began to place 8 white candles in a circle, and his mother and Aunts looked at him.

"What? Why?" Paige asked. "I haven't gotten a chance to get to know you yet. I don't even know what your first name is. Unless I called you junior, and if I did then I give you the permission to vanquish me right now!"

"My first name is Henry. And don't joke about getting vanquished, mom. In this family its not a joke so much as an inevitability" Henry smiled. Piper gasped and looked between Paige and Junior.

"My God, you look like Paige!" Piper remarked and Phoebe sniggered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige and Junior asked at the same time.

"Nothing. You can tell your mother and son."

"Okay, we need to go!" Pandora chimed in. Phoebe smiled at her. "What is it?"

"I'm glad I have a daughter as beautiful as you!" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

"Look after my brother." Pandora said before stepping into the circle of candles she had made. Junior lit all the candles and joins his cousin in the circle.

"Chris, c'mon!" Pandora said.

"You guys know I can't! Not now at least!" Chris said, winking at his cousin.

"Then make sure you keep him safe. Hopefully things will change for the better soon!" Junior said before handing Paige the spell.

"Goodbye guys!" Chris said before standing next to Piper. "I love you guys, stay safe"

"I love you too Chrissy" Pandora smiled. She really did love her big cousin. He was more like a brother to her than a cousin. That's what happens though when your cousin comes to live with you from when you're only four years old, after his mom is killed by a demon.

"You too dude!" Junior said, winking at Chris. "I'll say hi to Bianca for you."

"Chris, who have you to keep safe?" Piper asked. "Chris!"

"Wyatt!"

"Mom, spell!" Pandora said as Piper continued to glare at her son.

"Fine!" Piper sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"A time for everything,

And to everything it's place,

Return what has been moved,

Through time and space!" As the Halliwell sisters' chant, and the two teenagers turn into a swirl of white lights before fading into the air.

"Okay! Why do you need to keep Wyatt safe?" Piper asked, directly staring into her sons' eyes.

"Because in my time, Wyatt isn't embracing his charmed destiny. He chose another destiny." Chris explained cryptically.

"Cut the crap, Chris!" Piper snapped as Leo orbed in.

"Hey. So you're my son?" Leo asked Chris with a smile on his face.

"He's not Wyatt. He's Wyatt's baby brother" Phoebe explained, half smiling, half scowling.

"Brother?" Leo asked confusedly. Piper nodded.

"Chris" Paige stated.

"After my father?" Leo smiled. He turned to Piper and noticed she was glaring at their son. "Piper, what's wrong?"

"Explain to your father why you need to protect your big brother." Piper barked and tears began to fall down Chris' face.

"Wyatt gives up on his Charmed destiny, and chooses another destiny…as the Source of All evil!" Chris said as the tears fell faster down his cheeks.

"WHAT?" Piper yelled, as one of the babies start crying. "Paige can you go see the kids?"

"Sure!" Paige said before practically running out the room. She definitely didn't want to be involved in this drama.

"H- h-how?" Piper stuttered, and Chris shook his head.

"I don't know! All I know is it happens before I'm born and I have to stop it! Or the world's gonna go to complete crap" Chris said as he completely broke down into tears. Piper walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him

"It's okay Peanut! We'll stop that from ever happening!" Piper said and Chris began to chuckle. "What?" Piper asked smiling.

"Peanut? I didn't think you'd call me that until I was born!" Chris smiled, as Piper wiped the tears off his face.

* * *

Twenty three years later, Halliwell Manor: A tall man with curly blonde hair and a shaggy beard, dressed all in black walked up the stairs to the attic. He saw a beautiful young girl sitting in the attic, on Great Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Hello Wyatt!" The girl said dryly. Wyatt smiled darkly at her.

"Where is he, Melinda?"

"Yeah, like I would ever tell you!"

"Tell me Melinda or I'll cast the truth spell on you!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Melinda threatened.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Open hearts and secrets unsealed-"

"You rat bastard!" Melinda barked before blasting the blonde across the attic with her power of Molecular combustion.

"Melinda Halliwell! Mother will not be happy you did that!"

"Considering that she's dead, I think that she'll get over it!" Melinda said before looking round to the book podium. Suddenly a swirl of white orbs materialised in the attic beside the book. The orbs turned into a tall, brunette man with warm brown eyes. He was muscular, but slim. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and a black shirt over it; he was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a pair of vans.

"Luke. What a surprise!" Wyatt says sarcastically.

"Hello Wyatt, as dashing as ever I see!" Luke said just as sarcastically as Wyatt.

"Luke, grab the book!" Melinda screamed as she ran across the attic. Luke lifted the book and Melinda placed her hand on him and orbed.

"Soon, my dear cousin- Soon you will join me!" Wyatt said as a swirl of white orbs materialised in the attic and form two teenagers- Pandora and Junior.

"Oh crap!" Pandora stated as Wyatt creates a large energy ball in his hand.

"Goodbye, my cousins!" Wyatt said as he launched the energy ball at them. Both teenagers cowered in the attic covering themselves from their impending doom!


End file.
